Volt’s in romance
Natalie’s outfit A crisscross mini dress and platform sandals Transcript Lulu: (narrating) Once upon a time, on a sorta-sunny sorta-not sorta afternoon, a young kid named 9 volt, who’s with Natalie, his romantic lover, was enjoying the outing 9 volt: you know, it’s been 15 years since your born natalie: I know lulu: (narrating) then his mum calls for a closeup 5 volt: hey 9 volt, time to shake things up for something 9 volt: wow (At a retail park, 18 volt yells for the alexa dot) 18 volt: alexa, change mattressman to super 9 volt alexa: changing 18 volt: alexa, play the song alexa: ok (super 9 volt song plays) 18 volt: come on fronk, it’s time to dance! fronk: wha? 18 volt, what, why are the voltettes doing here? 18 volt: they’d come for a party fronk: Wait? What? 18 volt: come on fronk, get up and dance! fronk: But i’m Not dancing, get out everybody! (While the music is heard, wario’s friends have finally parked) lulu: (narrating) the music goes on as wario’s friends finally parked mona: hey? What on Earth is that racket? jimmy t: i’d Guess the voltettes are dancing like me dr crygor: now, let’s focus on what we should do then... (the voltettes came and did a dance) dr crygor: not them, anyways, what do you want? kat: maybe me and ana will look for cute animals, and see what the toys r us shop is open young cricket: master, how about the fitness? master mantis: good penny: what about you orbulon? (To the voltettes) I said not you! (the voltettes disappear) (20 Minutes later) natalie: 18 volt, what happened to the voltettes? 18 volt: they did the agadoo while dr crygor and penny are asking the guys on what they should do natalie: well, more like agadon’t. tony: Yeah, But what if they... 9 volt: (in woman accent) hello sisters! 18 volt: wha? 9 volt: I go by... 9 voltette natalie: how’d you? tony: What the? 9 voltette: that’s Right! From now on, I, will react like a girl 18 volt: now, check that out! (at town) lulu: (narrating) so 18 volt will talk to 9 voltette 18 volt: 9 voltette, is a awesome woman, she is a lovely girl 9 voltette: am I? 18 volt: yes. I’m going to be touring some places that you and Natalie are going to 9 voltette: really? 18 volt: good one, buddy! 9 voltette: yay! (at the cinema that resembles VUE cinema) 18 volt: this is a cinema. It’s where you can watch every film, and there, is a lobby (Sees cinema people making food) and this is where people are making something good for the film 9 voltette: and the screens? 18 volt: this is the theatre room (sees nothing but people at the first, second and third row) Wow. Look at all of those people 9 voltette: I know they are 18 volt: and commercials and trailers plays every time when the film starts (digital cinema media laughter plays) 18 volt: that, is digital cinema media, and what does it stand for 9 voltette: DCM! 18 volt: that’s right! This has amazement, laughter and suspense. 9 voltette: tell me about amazement, laughter and suspense, by rapping. 18 volt: Okay then (raps) Amazement, shows images of a shot of the moon, the Milky Way galaxy, the inside of a space shuttle, shots of jellyfish, an exploding bomb and the Aurora Borealis. 9 voltette: And laughter? 18 volt: yep, (raps again) this has a young man with a rabbit head getting up from a bench, a baby elephant running, a spaceman playing golf on the moon, a disco ball, someone "grabbing" the sun in their hands, a puzzled dog, Apple smashing, wind up teeth and balloons. 9 voltette: and what about suspense? Does it have a gun being fired, a fox growling, someone's pupil shrinking, a TV being smashed, a girl walking, a match being lit. 18 volt: yes, it did have (raps again) a gun being fired, a fox growling, someone's pupil shrinking, a girl walking, a TV being smashed a match being lit. (Vue this is not a cinema ad plays) 18 volt: and take a look, this is not a cinema is here. It says this is big screen sports, opera, music, theatre, dance, tv, comedy, gaming, innovation, knowledge, (deep voice) entertainment! 9 voltette: that was funny! (after trailers, vue pre 4K get ready plays, after that) man: hello, makes you notice doesn’t it, a little bit of darkness, refine of the senses, focuses the mind. It’s time to enjoy the big screen experience, with no distractions, no sudden ringtones, no glaring screens, no talking. So sit back, relax, switch off your phone, and switch off from the outside world 18 volt: (laughs) 9 voltette: why are you laughing? 18 volt: a man says hello 9 voltette: that made me jump (at the bowling center) 18 volt: this, is the bowling center, it has a arcade as well, it also has a pool table, and hey, there are food as well (at laserzone) 18 volt: and this is laserzone, this is the awesome place (at a swimming pool that resembles Danes camp leisure centre, 18 volt climb the steps while wearing nothing at all but a vest and shorts) 18 volt: this is a swimming pool, baby, it has water slides, flumes, giant spacebowls and a lazy river (after the tour, 9 volt took off his white boots and sees 18 volt in a hot tub) 18 volt: oooh yeah, just a lounging and a relaxing (and sank down) 9 voltette: People Of the pool, what is 18 volt doing? 18 volt: watch and learn! (Re Emerged and sang his hot rendition of splash splash) Splish Splash, I Was takin' a bath. Long about a Saturday Night. A Rub... dub, Just rappin in the tub. thinkin' everything was all right. Well, the girls started screaming', I shampooed My hair I thought I scrub myself But I scrub somethin' more And then a Splish splash, I left somethin' in the bath, Well, how was I to know was my rapping' going on? There was a splishin' and a splashin', rubbin' with a dubbin' washin' and a scrubbin', Yeah! Bing bang, I saw the whole gang squeakin' like a little Rubber duck Flip flop, just spinnin' like a top, I thought my buddy might love me It Was hot and hot when i’m In the shower Good golly, said the girls That's some kind of oooh. A Well a, Splish splash. They yanked them out the bath, And went and jump in the swimmin pool. There was a splishin' and a splashin', rubbin and a dubbin' washin and a scrubbin', Yeah! 9 voltette: um... Nat, what is 18 volt doing 18 volt: what am I doing? I’m entertaining those people natalie: entertaining the what what? 9 voltette: the people at the swimming pool 18 volt: (starts to slide down) 9 voltette: i’d Guess he is, you know, that weird funny clip about a baby who is singing in a tub with his rubber toy duck. natalie: yo, what on Earth, would you stop already, I hate flowgo stuff (Both saw 18 volt singing at a deep end pool) natalie: (injured) ugh, please, help me... 9 voltette: what happened? natalie: 18 volt made his own song tony: I agree with Natalie 9 voltette: no need to faint, you know Living and learning? it’s The perfect school anthem, this memorable song will provide children with a code by which to go about their time at primary school and the years that follow. 18 volt: yes, The perfect school anthem, this memorable song will provide children with a code by which to go about their time at primary school and the years that follow. And it went (Sings) The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. now I am gonna step in the shower natalie and 9 voltette: are you going to? 18 volt: (offscreen) i’m Gonna take a shower and sing 9 voltette: your going to what? (18 volt steps in the shower, starts dancing as living and learning starts and began to take his vest off and washes himself) 18 volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. Lulu: (narrating) on the way to the arcade bowling center, dribble makes an announcement Dribble: Okay guys! Listen up, This is an unplugged trip to the bowling center. No phones. So hand over your devices. Thank you. (starts driving) (While the radio was playing 18 volt and 9 voltette are searching for natalie) 18 volt: (still wet) looks like that mona was singing you know 9 voltette: your right 18 volt 18 volt: yeah, the guys are singing 9 voltette: lets stop them! (At dribbles taxi) Penny: You know what. You win. I choose 100 songs for kids dr crygor: Penny? Why did you choose that? It’s for babies! Penny crygor: John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt His name is my name, too... Everybody sing! Wario’s friends: (except 9 voltette and 18 volt) John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt His name is my name, too... (at the bowling center) 9 voltette: Hey, that sounds like young n 18 volt: how did she get there? 9 voltette: by meeting nice people 18 volt: let’s go check (puts his clothes back on after he is dry) (the two walk in) 9 voltette: whoa! How did that came here?! (at dribbles taxi) Penny crygor: The people always shout There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt...One more time! Red: Penny, don't you know any other songs? Penny crygor: Not really. John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt His name is my name, too... Ashley: No more, please. Mona: Hey, everybody. How about we play a game? That'll make the miles go by. Orbulon: I don't know. I guess. What kind of game? Ana: Well...how about I Spy? It's not hard. I say, "I spy something beginning with,"and you try to guess what it is. Kat: Can I try? Ana: Sure, Sis. Kat: Hmm. I spy something beginning with... Dribble: you know what, forget about i spying (Back at the arcade bowling center) 18 volt: n girl! natalie: where on earth did you get to? 18 volt: me? natalie: well, one time, hundreds of people called me nadine, But i didn’t like it when they call me that name, and you two didn’t like being called niner eighty niner 9 volt: it’s a awesome song, Move Your Feet by Junior Senior is pretty cool, which made gamers up their feet and dance 18 volt: and what game are you playing? Natalie: pool 18 volt: pool, that’s a nice game! wario: chumps, are you ready to hit the stage? Mona: love to! (natalie gives a thumbs up) Wario: tell them! Natalie: let’s party! 9 volt: Hey! Forgive me father Up all night, I'm going under But I don't wanna be like you And you don't wanna be like me Hey! I play with matches Roll that dice and hope for magic I try to let the river flow And take me somewhere I don't know Oh oh oh wilde horses in the night I'm running for my life, yeah I try to give myself away To give into the chase Night turns into day (oh) I drive, I drive into the moon I pray for something new No matter what I do All roads leads to you (oh) All roads leads to you Hey! Can you feel that thunder? Get in line and take a number 'Cause we don't wanna be like them And they don't wanna be like us Hey! I've crossed the ocean Wiped my mind with a million potions Tryna run away for you It's a game I think I'll always lose Oh oh oh wilde horses in the night I'm running for my life, yeah I try to give myself away To give into the chase Night turns into day (oh) I drive, drive into the moon I pray for something new No matter what I do All roads leads to you (oh) All roads leads to you (oh) All roads leads to you (oh) No matter what I do every road leads right back to you If I win or lose every road leads right back to you No matter what I do every road leads right back to you If I win or lose every road leads right back to you Oh oh oh wild horses in the night I'm running for my life, yeah Oh yeah I try to give myself away To give into the chase Night turns into day (oh) I drive, I drive into the moon I pray for something new No matter what I do All roads leads to you All roads leads to you All roads leads to you No matter what I do every road leads right back to you If I win or lose every road leads right back to you No matter what I do every road leads right back to you If I win or lose all roads leads to you (Everyone cheering) Lulu: And Everyone cheers! Yay!Category:WarioWare adventures episodes